


Lockdown

by MythGirl02



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Quarantine, Short, kinda emotional ngl, wrote this while in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: When lockdown began, feelings came out
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 26





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first impulse post of the semester yes I know how late it is
> 
> I wrote this literally an hour before I heard about the Disney+ adaptation
> 
> Also this is the first time in a really long time I wrote anything for this fandom so,,,,,,,,

Annabeth cupped her mug of tea in her hands, glad for the warmth in the crisp evening air. New York had no right being as cold as it was right now, though thankfully she could get by with a sweatshirt and thick fuzzy socks. “How’s your cabin doing?”

“As well as you’d expect. Michelle doesn’t have anywhere else to go, and Bryan’s mom is a doctor, so he’s worried about her. It’s safer for both of them here than out there.” Percy shook his head, letting his seat on the Big House porch rock back and forth like the rocking of a boat on the water. “Yours?”

“The same.” It had only been a week since the lockdown started. She and Percy had come from New Rome a few days prior to check up on Camp and Percy’s family, and now it looked like they were there to stay. At least while they were there, they could help Chiron and the other counselors keep everything under control. “I think we should just be glad that Camp can keep running like normal, that’ll keep everyone in good enough spirits.”

Well, hopefully. Everyone there was a year-round camper, already used to Camp being home. Actually, Percy was the only person there who had never had Camp as a long-term home. She understood feeling stuck in one place, though, which some of the campers surely felt, but this was for the good of everyone.

They watched the campfire from there, having ducked out when it started for some much-needed time alone. The flames weren’t very high; morale was low already, no matter how many songs the Apollo cabin led them in. They weren’t even in high spirits, thanks to Will volunteering on the frontlines. “Wish I could visit Mom and Paul and Estelle.”

She took his hand and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, his hair tickling her nose. “I know. At least we have IMing.”

They didn’t speak much after that. They both knew they were the Responsible Ones, being two of the oldest and most experienced there. They knew how much of a strain that role was. They knew how many campers they’d have to comfort, how many late nights they’d have figuring everything out.

They knew this might not end as soon as everyone hoped.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her tea growing cold, forgotten. It felt awful right now, but they’d lived through worse. They could live through this.


End file.
